cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou's Puppet Clowns Scripts
(We dig in the sandbox and poured the water in the sandbox and turn into rivers) LEO: Now, we have rivers. (But mom is her outside) CAILLOU: We can make lots of rivers. MOM: Caillou! Leo! You have to get ready, now. Your parents are here to pick you up. (Derek And Clarie Tubler are here) CAILLOU: But, we're playing, we're making rivers! MOM: I know, but, it's time to go over to grandma's. (I got to go see grandma.) CAILLOU: But, I want to stay and play with Leo. MOM: I'm sorry, Caillou, but we really have to go, now. I have to take Rosie to the doctor for a checkup and you're going to visit grandma. (by the blue car has 3 people. Leo has to be with Clarie and Derek, and Caillou, Rosie, and Doris went by the car, and Caillou has to be in the backseat with Rosie. Rosie's got an doctor's appointment to blood test for the blood work, and you're going to invite grandma.) STORYTELLER: Caillou was disappointed that he couldn't stay and play in the backyard with Leo. (Caillou is going to sit in the backseat with Rosie, Say Bye-bye, Leo and hello in the backseat with Rosie to invite grandma.) (Caillou opens the car door) GRANDMA: Hi, Caillou. CAILLOU: Hi, Grandma. STORYTELLER: Caillou was still wishing he could have kept playing with Leo. GRANDMA: Would you like to go out and play in the back yard? Is there something upsetting you today? CAILLOU: I wanted to stay at home with Leo. GRANDMA: You have fun playing with Leo, don't you? CAILLOU: He is my friend. GRANDMA: Well, is there something else you would like to do? I know I borrowed the books from the library yesterday. (Friday) I thought we might read it together. CAILLOU: Okay. STORYTELLER: As first Caillou wasn't really interested in the book, it wasn't as exciting as playing with Leo in the back yard, but Caillou soon found the book more interesting. Caillou and Grandma read a book about a clown festival. Caillou enjoyed the book so much. He forgot all about wanting to play with Leo. CAILLOU: I like the clown party book, Grandma. GRANDMA: You do? Well, why don't we have a clown party our own right here? CAILLOU: But where will we get the clowns? GRANDMA: We will make puppet clowns. STORYTELLER: Caillou loved making things with Grandma. CAILLOU: Hello, Grandma! STORYTELLER: First they glued orange wool on the top of a bag for clown's hair,(by the paper bag) and already Caillou'd got some ideas. I'm going to color this clown with green polka dots and the other clown with red polka dots. (with crayons) And while Caillou colored the clowns. Grandma started to make a puppet theater for the puppets. She cut up a big cardboard box. CAILLOU: This is fun! We can make a clown dog, too. Hello, Grandma! My name is Bopadoo the clown! Woof woof woof! MOM:(Your mom is here) Grandma, Caillou, we're back! CAILLOU: Hello, my name is Bopadoo and I can't find my dog. Woof woof woof! Has anyone seen my dog? Here doggie! Here Doggie! ROSIE: It's Doggie! MOM: Very good! Encore! Encore! Yeah! (Rosie wants to put it in the car seat) You can have Leo over all day tomorrow, Caillou. (Tomorrow's Sunday) CAILLOU: Yeah! We can play puppet clowns. Category:Transcripts